Around us
by mionejaina561
Summary: Post NJO random one shots. Some of J/K and some J/J.


**Ahhh... fanfiction oneshots. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All bow to great and glorious George Lucas who gave us these wonderful characters and storyline to fall in love with. All is his, none is mine. otherwise I would not be writing this!  
**

**My Friend: Plus One**  
_We are standing at the crossroads  
And now it's time  
For you to go your way  
And me to go mine_

Kyp Durron watched as Jagged Fel and Jaina Solo shared their first kiss as husband and wife. He couldn't believe that Jaina was married, let alone to the Chiss pilot that had entered their lives years ago.

Kyp sighed heavily. "Such a sigh for a joyous occasion." Jacen Solo said, as Jaina and Jag walked down the aisle together, giddy and ecstatic. Kyp turned to the young Jedi and smiled wearily.

"Well, when the love of your life marries the love of her life, you tend to sigh like that." He replied, watching as his closest friends congratulated the newlyweds. Jacen laughed gently.

"You still love her don't you?" Jacen asked, as the bride looked his way. She smiled, making him melt. Kyp smiled back and went to Jag and Jaina. "Kyp!"

He turned around. "Yes?"

"Don't worry, you'll find someone." Jacen said, as Kyp approached his best friends. Jag looked extremely happy, his green eyes glowing like Kyp has never seen them before. Jaina, in her pure white dress, looked absolutely radiant. He gave Jag brief hug and turned to embrace his love.

"You look beautiful, Jaya." he whispered as he pulled back. Her hair had been pulled back and tightened in cascading curls down her slender shoulders. Her face was accented by very little make-up and her floor length gown showed off her slender figure.

"Thanks, Kyp." she replied, tilting her to the side, her brown eyes searching his. _What's wrong?_

_Nothing._ The look on her face said she didn't believe him. He smiled and went down the receiving line. He looked back as the joyous couple and walked faster toward the reception hall. The faster he got off the planet, the less it would hurt to see the two together.

_I have to go. I don't care. There's nothing for me here._

_Kyp! Please don't leave._

_Sorry, Jaina but I have to. It's time for me to go my way and you to go yours._

_I will pray the Lord  
Will keep you safe  
Until the day I see you face again_

"Kyp." Jaina said, looking up into the eyes of her best friend. "Why are you leaving?" The Jedi Master had been her rock, her sanity when Jag had left, leaving her cold and empty. He had always been there and now he was leaving. Her husband was standing next to her, trying to convince one of his best friends to stay.

Kyp stopped packing his bags and looked up to the couple beside him. His green eyes were full of tears, ready to spill over any minute. Jaina sucked in her breath, trying not to be affected by his sad green eyes.

"There's nothing left for me here on Naboo, Jaina. Hannah's gone, somewhere off saving the galaxy, you have Jag . . . Han has Leia . . ." Kyp said, as Jag touched his shoulder. Kyp stiffened and then relaxed.

"Kyp, WE need you. You will always have us." Jag said, softly. Kyp shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. I need to go. I need to get off this planet." He looked straight at Jaina. "I need to start a new life, just like you have already started yours."

With that, he swiftly picked up his bags, embraced Jag tightly, and then turned to Jaina. "If you lived without Jacen, you can live without me." he said, hugging her tightly and kissing her on the forehead. "I will always love you Jaina. You know where you can reach me. Jag you take good care of her."

He left, leaving Jaina speechless and heartbroken. Jag put his arms around his wife and let her cry.

_My friend  
We have been through so much  
With your sure and steady love  
My friend  
You know I will be there  
If you ever need  
'Cause you've always  
Been a friend to me_

Kyp rubbed his head as he tried to decide where he wanted to go. _Let's see, I was on Naboo, let's see Chandrila, Hoth . . ._ Kyp shuddered at that thought. _No, not that one. Way too cold. What about . . . Adumar!?_ Kyp stared at his screen as his astromech scrolled the various lush planets. _Hmm . . . _

YOU WANT TO GO TO ADUMAR, MASTER DURRON?

Kyp laughed. "From what I hear Zero-One, Adumar is the place to be. It is, after all, where Wedge and Iella fell in love. Maybe I'll have some luck there."

ARE YOU SURE? GENERAL ANTILLES, JANSON, AND HOBBIE DON'T THINK SO.

"I'm sure. Sounds like a good place to get away from everything. Plus no one wil know where to look for me. I can definitely start over there."

WHATEVER YOU SAY, KYP.

_My only question is . . can I live without having Jaina right down the hallway? And Jag to talk to? Guess I'll find out._

SHOULD I SET THE COORDINATES TO ADUMAR?

"Yes, Zero-One do that. Wake me up when we get there. I need to do some serious meditation."

_I may travel the world over  
but one thing I know for sure  
one day this road will lead me  
back 'round to your door_

Kyp rubbed his head, trying to ease away his headache. Little did he know that going to Adumar would change his life. He was now Governor of the planet, making sure everything was in order and that their defenses were up. His people liked him, not only because he was a Jedi Master but because he truly cared about them and their lives.

His wife of two years came into his office, bearing two mugs of caf. "Thanks, Li. I need this." Lila Durron smiled sweetly and leaned in to kiss her husband.

She pulled away and sat down on his messy desk. "Oh yeah, a New Republic starfighter just entered the system, along with a Clawcraft. They say that they are envoys from the New Republic and have requested to me you personally."

Kyp's eyes widened at the mention of a clawcraft. His own X-wing was in storage, ready to go whenever he needed to fly. "Did they give their names?"

Lila sighed and got up, turning toward the window that looked over the capital city. "Yes they did."

"So?"

"They are Captain Jaina Fel and General Jagged Fel."

Kyp was left speechless. Over the period of the last two years, he had cut off his bond to Jaina, leaving him alone in the universe. How in the galaxy has she managed to find him?

"Hon you ok?" Lila asked, walking over to her husband, lacing her chin on his hand. He absently reached up and stroked her arms resting on the chair.

"Yes. I am." he said, getting up. "Give them permission to land at our personal field. Let's go meet my old friends. We have some time to make up for."

_I will pray the Lord  
Will keep you safe  
Some bonds are just too strong  
To break in the end_

Jaina was ecstatic. After two long years, she had found Kyp and he was the governor of Adumar, surprisingly enough. However, she hadn't come to see him she had come to tell him something. Then she felt his powerful presence in the Force, coming straight at her. She relished it since she hadn't felt him in so long. Then she saw him.

Tall and muscular as he was two years ago, however leaner and more distinguished. His black robes flowed around him, hiding the petite blonde woman coming up behind him. She noticed that one his left hand he wore a simple gold band.

She ran to him and he swept her up in a hug. "Force, Kyp, I missed you!" she murmured, tears running down her cheeks.

"Hey, Durron, don't hurt her. She's in a very fragile state." Jag said, coming up and pulling Kyp in a hug. Jaina smiled at the woman behind Kyp.

"Hey Durron, mind introducing us to this kind woman who let us land here?" Jaina asked,as Kyp put his arm around her. He smiled lovingly at her and looked at Jaina.

"Why of course. Captain Jaina Fel, this is my wife, Lila Durron." Kyp said, as Lila held out her hand. Jaina looked at the Jedi Master incredulously. She heard her husband laugh quietly behind her.

"And you didn't invite us to the wedding?" Jag asked, speaking for his wife. The governor blushed and Lila laughed.

"He didn't want to make a huge ordeal out of it. However, my mother thought otherwise. We practically had the entire planet attend our wedding." Lila said, as Jaina looked at her husband.

"Come, let's go to my house. WE definitely need to catch up." Kyp said, holding on to his wife and taking Jaina by the arm. "Lila's a great cook. You'll like it. Now tell me why you're here . . ."

_Nothing will change the way  
I feel about you  
Not the miles or the years  
Or the place this life takes me to_

Kyp rushed into the med ward, trying to push through the crowd. Jaina was in labor and he had to get to her.

"Kyp, honey, slow down. I'm pregnant too and I can't keep up with you." Lila said, behind him. He slowed down, letting his wife catch up to him.

"Sorry, baby. The only reason I'm hurrying . . ."

"Is because she is screaming your name through the Force." Lila finished for him as they reached Jaina's room. Kyp turned and gave his wife a deep kiss.

"I love you." Her blue eyes twinkled.

"Go. Otherwise, Jaina's not only going to kill you but me too." Kyp laughed. He opened the door only to get hit by a blast of pain.

"Oh, good it's you, Kyp. My hand's about to break off." Jag said, his pale green eyes weary. Beside was the very pregnant Jaina, who was breathing hard. On the other side was Leia and Han, and at the end of the bed was the Jedi healer Cilghal.

"Where's Jacen?" he asked, coming up to her bed.

"Not here. What took you so long?" Jaina asked, as another contraction started.

"Well, Jaina, it takes long time to get from Adumar to Naboo. I came as fast I could. Lila's here too. As pregnant as can be." Kyp smiled as he felt the tiny life inside of his best friend.

Jaina grabbed his hand and held on to it for dear life. Kyp let his calm radiate in her, as Jag, held her other hand.

"Jaina, she's almost here. Come on, push!" Leia said, urging her daughter on. A few pushes later, a cry was heard.

"Jaina, our girl is here. Our baby is here." Jag said, holding Jaina's head in his hands. Cilghal bundled up the baby and handed it to Jaina. Kyp kissed her forehead and stepped away from the bed. Then Lila entered the room.

"What dear?" Kyp asked, as he felt her pain. "Oh no, not you too!"

_My friend  
We have been through so much  
And you have been my Godsend  
With your sure and steady love  
My friend  
You know I will be there  
If you ever need  
'Cause you've always  
Been a friend to me_

"I hope they'll grow up together, being as close as us." Jaina said, holding her daughter, Iris, and Kyp holding his son, Jared. Both Jag and Lila had left the two best friend alone to contemplate what they has missed.

" You know they will." Kyp said, kissing his son's forehead. Hours after Jaina had given birth, Lila had had their son. Now, everything was perfect.

Jaina looked up, smiling at her best friend. "You know, Kyp if I had never found you ever again, I bet you that our children would have met somehow."

Kyp laughed. "Yeah well, they are both going to be Jedi. They probably would have trained together." A coo came up from his son and Kyp rocked him gently.

"Jaina, we would have found each other no matter what. Our bond is too strong for us not to find each other." He looked at Jaina and her baby. "Remind me never to leave for that long without contact again."

"I will. However you belong on Adumar. Your job is there. I belong here, with Jag, running the military with him. But you know what?"

"What?"

"We'll always be friends." Jaina said, coming up beside Kyp. He smiled down at her.

"That will be, that we will be."


End file.
